SID
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Mobius is full of people who kill using wierd or even magical methods. When one commits a crime only one team is fit for the job. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Dr. Ivo Robotnik and their new leader Rage. These are the stories of the Special Investigation Department the team dedicated to bringing justice unto those who commit such atrocities.


**(A/N: This first part will be helping introduce characters and the descriptions will be written in context so please excuse the format)**

A crimson red hedgehog was sitting on a leather seat on a twin engine private jet dressed in a suit and tie looking at a grey haired man who was holding a folder. "So, what's my assignment?" he asks.

"I have you assigned to the new investigation team in Central City." the man says. "Here are the personnel files." he hands a the folder to the crimson hedgehog who's emerald green eyes open the folder and begin to read the contents outlout.

"Name:Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 38

Appearance: cobalt blue hedgehog.

Position: Previous Team Leader. Field Ops

Notes: Quick to act on a hunch, extremely fast, useful in pursuits

Name: Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox

Age: 22

Appearance: twin tailed orange fox.

Position: Forensics

Notes: Slightly secluded and warms up slowly, Ph. D in Forensics, extremely smart despite the young age

Name: Dr. Ivo Robotnik

Age: 54

Appearance: large robust man

Position: pathologist

Notes: Previous criminal recruited and pardoned Ph. D in Pathology

Name: Shadow the Hedgehog

Age: 58

Appearance: ebony hedgehog, red striped quills

Position: Field Ops, Interrogations

Notes: A bit of a renegade, seems to have amnesia

Name: Knuckles the Echidna

Age: 42

Appearance: red echidna with distinct spiked knuckles

Position: Field Ops

Notes: May come off rough and rude but cares for the team.

Name: Amy Rose

Age: 36

Appearance: Pink hedgehog

Position: Data Anaylysis, Interrogations

Notes: Has a crush on Sonic the Hedgehog, short tempered and at times, sassy.

So these are the people I will be working with?" the crimson hedgehog asks.

"Correct." the gray haired man answers.

Meanwhile, in Central City's G.U.N Offices...

Sonic the Hedgehog ran up into a small office space with cubicles. He had a pair of athletic shorts and a dark grey shirt on. Inside was Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Dr. Robotnik were sitting around with Tails nowhere to be seen. "Where's Tails?" Sonic asks.

"In his lab as always." Knuckles replies pointing a thumb in the direction his cloth jacket moved a bit as he did so. Shortly after Tails comes out dressed in an undone lab coat and a gray shirt that read "There are 10 kinds of people only 1 will understand this" with a large gas station sized fountain beverage in his left hand.

"Oh good morning Sonic. You're late." Tails says.

"I know I was caught up at the front desk. Our new team leader was assigned and will be here today." Sonic says holding up a manilla folder.

"What's in there?" Amy asks standing up her pink dress flailing a little.

"The file for our new team leader." Sonic answers opening it to read it.

"S.I D Team,

The new leader of the Special Case Investigation Team will be arriving in Central City this morning. You can expect him this afternoon. He is the former leader of the old Federally Assigned Criminal Investigation Team (F.A.C.I.T) before we disbanded the organization. His personal file is attached here.

Name: Ragis "Rage" Chaotic

Age: 25

Appearance: Crimson hedgehog

Positions Held: F.A.C.I.T leader, weapons expert, Spec Ops Ghost Squad.

Assignment: S.I.D Team Leader

Notes: Young and experienced with extensive knowledge on known criminal organizations including cartels and terrorists." Sonic reads aloud.

"All that for being so young?" Knuckles asks. "Is that a good thing?"

"Well FACIT pulled from Spec Ops teams when it was launched." Tails says "It only lasted a year or two before being disbanded last year. They were good though, some of the best even."

"How do you know this?" Shadow asks. Tails looks at Shadow who was wearing a long leather jacket and had his hands behind his head and shoes on the table. Tight jeans formed to his toned legs.

"It's no secret you just have to be into that kind of stuff." Tails answers.

"New blood?" Robotnik asks adjusting his glasses "Well I hope he sticks around."

"Why wouldn't he?" Sonic asks.

"With this line of work? How many rookies have we lost in the last few months?" Tails asks.

"Well doesn't help that we're close to a 'rag-tag group' in a sense..." Shadow scoffs.

"If he plans on changing things then I am quitting. Not about to be some blue collar investigator." Sonic complains. "Our job is catching the criminals who are 'special' the supernatural and stuff. We're not like some TV Drama crime scene investigators."

The group mutters in agreement before the door into the office space opens. The team looks and sees a crimson hedgehog with emerald green eyes dressed up in a suit. In his right hand was a briefcase. He looks at the group. "No business attire?" he asks.

"I am sorry what?" Sonic asks.

"Good." the crimson hedgehog replies moving to the desk reserved for the team leader. He puts the briefcase down and looks back to the group. "My name is Ragis Chaotic however you will know me as Rage."

"Oh boy he sounds like a strict one." Knuckles whispers to Sonic who chuckles.

"As of now I am in charge of this unit. First order of business..." he sighs opening the case. The group observes as he turns it. Inside were new 9mm pistols. He took one and loaded it. The rest of the group took a gun as well. On one of the walls were pictures of the G. most wanted. He aims it and fires it at a cat with the name Sa'alised "Cross that guy out he's dead." the group looks at Rage who sits down. "What?"

"Well uh...we expected you to be more..." Sonic says tugging his collar.

"Of a straight up ass." Shadow finishes.

"Oh? Please, if I was one of those types I'd be working an office job filing papers and kissing the president's ass by now." Rage scoffs. The others laugh at the response. "So you guys are my new team?"

"Is there a problem with us?" Knuckles asks.

"Nope." Rage replies. "Those guns are a gift from me. Newest model the Mobian Arms Spec Ops Model 2018. Treat them well they haven't been released yet."

"How did you get your hands on them?" Tails asks.

"Back when I worked FACIT after the rest of the team left I did a job for the CEO of Mobian Arms. He owed me a favor so I took him up on the favor." Rage answers.

"We don't normally use guns in this unit." Sonic says.

"Well even so, never hurts to have one. Just keep it in your desk. I personally don't use them either just never hurts to have one if you need to even out a playing field." Rage answers putting his in his desk.

"So why did they assign you to us?" Knuckles asks. "Most rookies don't believe what we do an when they find out they drop and leave. How do we know you won't do the same?"

"Paranormal, freaks with magic or strange powers who commit crimes and all of that right?" Rage asks and they nod. "Spec Ops Ghost Squad. We dealt with similar things except not criminals just the ones who were threats to national or global security."

"So you're saying you plan to be here a while?" Sonic asks.

"As long as this team is here I'll be here... unless the higher ups screw around with it..." Rage replies. "Don't step out of line, keep things running smoothly and we'll all get along just fine."

"Wait so Rage why did you get into this line of work?" Knuckles asks.

"I'll give you my story if you guys' give me your's." Rage answers.

"Seems fair." Amy agrees. "I joined up because I know ghosts exist and I want to prove it!"

"I joined because I want to bring justice to those who want answers and others refuse to." Shadow says softly "Get them the revenge they deserve."

"I have always been a curious mind so joining up a supernatural investigation unit just seemed to fit." Tails shrugs.

"I joined up after my parents were killed by some monster. I hope one day I'll get that monster..." Knuckles grumbles.

"What about you Robotnik?" Rage asks.

"The team needed someone to do autopsies and the pay was amazing so I joined up." he answers.

"So why did you join the Ghost Squad and FACIT before being assigned here, Rage?" Tails asks.

"Well my whole life has been centered around the supernatural. Truth is, those old Chaos Emerald relics are some important things. I come from a bloodline of people who guarded them until they were deemed too dangerous and my family sealed them away in some other realm or something." Rage explains. "So I followed the footsteps of my father and his father and his father's father. You get where I am going with that..."

"Wow, so are you like looking for a way to break the seal or something?" Sonic asks "Or do you know how to?"

"I have no clue how to nor do I have any interest in finding out.. Now I would love to get acquainted more but our first case came in with me." Rage replied. "We're being sent to the Plains region to investigate a string of murders believed to be done by a cult of demons or other monsters."

"Since when did we operate outside of Central City?" Sonic asks.

"Since I got here." Rage replies. "Not only am I the new leader of this team but now that we have this many people GUN has decided to begin to send us around. There is a private jet for our team stationed in the Central City GUN airport. Gather everything you'll need and meet me there at 0600 tomorrow." Rage stands up and walks to the door. "It's going to be a long one." he waves and leaves the office.

"I like him." Sonic says.

"We'll see." Knuckles sighs "He may or may not be a good leader."

"So far he has a good impression..." Shadow nods "Now the question is if it can last..."

"Guess we'll see tomorrow." Tails yawns. "I am out. I need to sleep."

"Alright stay safe Tails.' Sonic says waving. Slowly the others gather their things and head home for the night.


End file.
